


all the pretty stars shine for you

by brzbloks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bikinis, Body Worship, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Non-Explicit Sex, chubby suga i love her, dead pool party dont ask why theyre at one, implied iwamatsuhana because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brzbloks/pseuds/brzbloks
Summary: “constellations, huh.” oikawa says lightly, her eyes lost in the honey copper of suga’s bright ones. "do you wanna hear about some of my favourite stars, koushi?”
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	all the pretty stars shine for you

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write lesbians ok

Sugawara Koushi is a wonder.

A wonder sculpted by the finest of sculptors, the finest of hands, Tooru thinks.

Now Sugawara Koushi, in a bikini, however.

“Tooru!” she hears the silver-haired beauty lying besides the pool call.

Definitely a wonder.

A mint green two piece bikini, hand picked by Tooru herself.

_“Why this one?”_

_“It matches your eyes!”_

_“My eyes are brown-“_

_“Just wear it! for me, pretty please”_

The puppy eyes always work on Koushi, though they tend to end in a few (throbbing pain inducing) elbow jabs. Lo and behold, here Tooru is, shamelessly gawking at her bikini-clad girlfriend

Milky plains of soft, supple skin, up for the view. The colour scheme of the bikini definitely looks like frosting against Suga’s complexion. Perfectly fitting, desserts and Sugawara. Tooru sure treats her like a dessert, night hours spent mapping that sweet skin, curves and all, with nips and bites. That’d explain the hickeys forming near her chest, speaking of Suga’s chest-

“There’s bird shit on your bag, loser.”

Oikawa snaps her head to her beach bag, face quickly scrunching up in disgust at the most-definitely-bird-shit stain drying on top of it.

“Iwaaa,” she whines as the tanner woman sits on their chair besides Oikawa. “Why are you only telling me now!?”

Iwaizumi brashly snorts and lifts her sunglasses, revealing her olive eyes narrowed in amusment. Oikawa can’t help but notice the ends of her hair, slightly curled and brushing against her shoulders, if she were to tie her hair up then her undercut would most definitely be up for show. The hairdo suits Iwaizumi, but so does her orange swimsuit. Perfect against her bronze skin and completely compliments the toneness of her arms and legs. Oikawa’s mouth almost waters, if she were to be completely honest, almost.

“Suga tried telling you, dumbass. Not like you were noticing,” she wiggles her toes forward in the direction of Oikawa’s girlfriend.

“Oh i’ve been noticing alright,” Oikawa sighs dreamily, as she directs her attention back to Suga.

Iwaizumi notices and scoffs. “You have no shame.”

“Hey! She’s my girlfriend, I deserve the right to ravish her with my eyes without judgement.”

“Please never say ravish again, now I cant get the images of what your pervert fantasies could possibly be, out of my head.” The buffer woman clutches her temples as she walks away, presumably in the direction of her boyfriend and girlfriend, Makki and Mattsun and also happens to be mumbling incoherencies of ‘get it out, get it out, they don’t do that, ohmygod they probably do-‘

Oikawa reaches for her sports magazine but her chair suddenly shifts, and the magazine is swiftly plucked out of her hands. She leans further into her chair, arms resting behind her head, and knowingly chuckles.

“Stop laughing.”

The brunette cracks open an eye, smile widening at the sight before her.

Sugawara Koushi, in all her wonderfull-ness, and all her mint-green-bikini-that-really-hugs-her-curves-and-wow-ness.

“I’m not laughing, Koushi ma’am.”

Sugawara tuts and hooks a leg over Oikawa’s thigh. A few brief moments later, she’s completely straddling the setter. And despite the heating building up, tingling at the tips of Oikawa’s ears, she rests her hands on the plush of Suga’s thighs.

Just like they always do, when they’re in this...position.

“G-gah, Koushi- don’t you think-“

A manicured finger pressed against Oikawa’s lips and all of her reasonings melt away in a flash.

“Don’t speak,” she lowers herself so she lays flat against Oikawa’s chest as the latter’s arms slowly begin to encircle her waist. “Just touch.”

Oikawa would be a fool to not oblige, she snickers into a head of messy sliver hair. Her face still feels warm, however.

Suga’s skin is soft, but sweaty and smells like SPF. She lifts her head, cheek smushed against Oikawa’s breasts and gods does she look adorable. Cherry chapstick lips tinted a subtle rose and, although light, blusher on her nose and cheeks that she had applied in the morning. Yet Oikawa can’t help but let a small smile grace her face at the tiny dots, assortments, of freckles splattered peeking from behind Sugawara’s lowered shades on her face, her arms, even the subtle view of her backside that Oikawa’s eyes wander to - dotted with the little moles and dots.

“Constellations...”

“What?”

_Ah shit she said that out loud didn’t she._

Sugawara lifts her head, and Oikawa has to restrain herself from lett. she taps Oikawa on the nose, the motion bringing the brunettes sunglasses from their spot on her head, down to the bridge of her nose.

“Tell me, or i’ll get Iwaizumi to squeeze it out of you.”

Oikawa lightly taps Suga on the backside, causing the latter to shift ever so slightly.

“Tooruuu-“ she begins, “tell me what you meant.”

Now it’s Suga’s turn to pout and Oikawa just can’t resist.

“Well miss Koushi,” Oikawa’s hands slide under the waistband of the paler’s bottoms. “Why don’t we go back to our room and you can find out,” her voice is a whisper, thick and heavy with a lull of promise to it. It makes Sugawara shiver.

Back in their hotel room, under the disguise of their excuses and away from prying eyes. No limits to what they can say or what they can do, just the two of them.

Oikawa fumbles with the keycard, multiple swipes until they’re through the door. As soon as the door clicks shut Sugawara pounces on Oikawa, as Oikawa does too.

It’s a mess of saliva and chapstick and Sugawara lips are a drug Oikawa wants to get wrecked by. An addiction or two couldnt hurt anyone, not when it’s having Sugawara pinned on your bed. Heavenly and engulfed by fresh hotel sheets. Oikawa leans in for another kiss, lips sliding together, moving in unison. The setter takes the chance to swipe her tongue in. clashing teeth and whimpers emitting from Sugawara. It’s already a perfect mess, and they’ve yet to begin.

The chubbier girl plants her back against the head rest, thighs splayed out yet Oikawa can see the way she resists rubbing them together. Oikawa sits back too, fingers idky tracing lines onto Suga’s calves.

Beauty like Sugawara’s is something that takes a lifetime to take in, ethereal. Otherworldly.

“Constellations, huh.” Oikawa says lightly, eyes lost in the honey copper of Suga’s. ‘Do you wanna hear about some of my favourite stars, Koushi?”

“Yes,” at first it’s nothing but a croak, bordering a hushed whisper. But then Sugawara sinks down onto the pillows, silver hair splayed everywhere, and says, voice lighter than a feather.

“Tell me all about them, Tooru.”

And Oikawa, no- Tooru, does just that.

From the splatter of moles on her calves, to the freckles scattered in all shapes and sizes from her knees upwards. Tooru traces the thin silvery lines on the inside of Koushi’s thighs. head bowing as she traces the stripes with her lips, feeling the heat grow warmer and warmer. Tooru loves Koushi’s tiger stripes, she likes to think of them as Koushi’s war paint.

She doesn’t like it when Koushi seems to shy away from the touches. She takes it upon herself to kiss ever mole, star. To glide her tongue, relishing in the softness and sweetness of Koushi’s skin. She whispers poetry for only the other woman to hear, whispers about her love for the stars- her love for the galaxy. Making sure she knows how much Tooru loves every inch of her, ever scar, every stretch mark. She wants Koushi to know how much she loves her.

Soon after, the swimsuits slide off and they’re both completely bared. Slick skin against skin, the smells of tanning lotion and cherries drift through their noses and it smells lovely, because it’s the two of them. Their love.

Every moan, grunt, whimper. Sounds of a heavenly choir descending, though it’s not a choir. it’s the chorus of a wonder, a wonder of which Sugawara Koushi is.

Their bodies move in staccato, Tooru brushes Koushi’s bangs away from her face with her free hand. She brushes her thumb over the angel’s kiss at the corner of her eye, tenderly soothing circles into the plump skin.

“All these stars, Koushi,” she muses in the midst of moans and keens. “All apart of my favourite galaxy.”

With a final cry of passion the pair collapse onto the sheets, torsos pressed bare against each other in the clouds of their afterglow.

Between shaky breaths Sugawara finds the energy to giggle, the small vibrations causing her body to shudder against Oikawa’s. The brunette quirks a pierced brow.

“What’s so funny?”

“You!” she squeals.

“Right after we- what?”

“I’m sorry Tooru, baby,” she wipes a tear forming at the corner of her eyes. “you’re just so- galaxy!” Sugawara double over in an even more rambunctious fit of laughter.

Oikawa tilts her head. “Im so galaxy?”

“No babe, you’re just so cheesy”

‘I am not cheesy!”

“Are too! I mean, come on- galaxy”

“For someone named Sugawara, you’re not so sweet!”

“Galaxy!”

A knock on the door jolts them both upright.

“Oh no,” a sarcastic voice drones from outside, “a room that belongs to two pool party ditchers.” Another voice chimes in next, “Whatever will we do with this spare key card...”

“Makki, Mattsun, move. I’m going to kick the door down.”

“Hajime no!”

Oikawa scrambles out of the bed pulling the bedsheets Suga laid on top with her, causing Suga to laugh even harder when the two topple onto the floor.

A wonder of all things sweet, yet all things chaos, Oikawa Tooru enjoys every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kinda rusty, kinda rushed. i havent written anything in two months jhzz. but im back now! (with a new username, it used to be soggyclothesnbreezeblocks for anyone wondering) and i hope to bring u all much more mediocre messes, or fics, if thats what u call them.  
> aaaa body positivity, we love to see it
> 
> would you guys like it if wrote some iwamatsuhana from this fic universe?? thatd be cool  
> AAAAAAA im not entirely happy w this one://but im posting it bc yolo
> 
> kudos, comments and criticism are always welcome and much appreciated  
> have a lovely day/night <3
> 
> (thanks lesha for staying up til 5 and easing me thru this fuckton of stars, boobs and all in all disaster.)


End file.
